Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of flat panel display, in particular, to a black matrix, a flat panel display device including the black matrix and a method for producing the black matrix or the flat panel display device.
Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device becomes more and more popular in our lives. An organic electroluminescent device (e.g., OLED) has a wide application prospect and gets great attention due to its properties such as self-emission, high brightness, high efficiency, low weight and thickness, wide angle of view and easy production and advantages such as low driving voltage, large area productability and full color display. In terms of angle of view, it may have a wide angle of view more than 160 degrees in vertical and horizontal directions and has a great experience for a watcher. It also has good brilliancy, high brightness, high contrast to achieve excellent quality of picture. It also has a high response speed, with a response time below 10 μs or even 1 μs for convenience in use. By means of RGB fluorescent material or a color filter, full-color display may be achieved to extend its application range. As a plastic substrate is flexible advantageously, it may achieve a bendable display device. The operation temperature may be in a wide range, from −40 Celsius to 60 Celsius. However, its properties of high brightness, high contrast and low power consumption may degrade the display quality due to disturbance of external illumination. In a typical solution, a layer of circular polarization polarizer is attached to an outer surface of the OLED display. Through the reflection of a metal reflection electrode, an environmental light is absorbed by the polarizer to improve contrast and display effects, but it may cause energy loss.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional black matrix structure provided in a flat panel display device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional black matrix structure 10 is arranged on a substrate 20 of the flat panel display device and includes a chromic oxide layer 12 arranged on a surface of the substrate 20, a chromic nitride layer 14 arranged on the chromic oxide layer 12 and a chrome layer 16 arranged on the chromic nitride layer 14. Another surface of the substrate 20 is a display surface of the flat panel display device. When the environmental light is incident into the substrate 20, the black matrix structure 10 may absorb part of the environmental light and thus reduce the reflection light caused by the environmental light to improve the contrast of the display device.